goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:GoosebumpsArt
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the It Came from the Internet page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 01:25, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Question Hello, I am curious to where you got those high quality original Goosebumps covers from. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about these: Werewolf Skin (Cover).jpg Attack of the Mutant (Cover).jpg Go Eat Worms! (Cover).jpg I'd really like to know. Thanks. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 08:19, June 13, 2016 (UTC) For the books Piano Lessons Can Be Murder, The Barking Ghost, Attack of the Mutant, and Go Eat Worms! I used e-book cover art that I found on Amazon. (I had to use Photoshop to adjust the e-book covers because originally they looked like this.) For Werewolf Skin, I Live in Your Basement!, and Monster Blood IV I used cover art from other shopping websites. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 13:56, June 15, 2016 (UTC) : I see. Thank you. Also, you're doing a great job at helping out the site. Keep it up! GodzillaFan1 (Talk) Great Job on the Covers You're making this wiki better than it use to be, with all the HD covers, keep it up :) NicktheDummy (talk) 19:18, June 20, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Movie Cast Photos I noticed that you added photos of all the cast of the show, good job, but could you maybe do the movie cast as well, Jack Black. Dylan Minnette, Odeya Rush, Amy Ryan, Ryan Lee, and Jillian Bell? I'd do it myself, but I'm on my phone, and I think you're the best person when it comes to photos. NicktheDummy (talk) 15:03, June 21, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Thank You That low quality image has been on the Night of the Living Dummy page for 7 years, and I've looked everywhere for a high quality cover, but couldn't find one. Night of the Dummy is one of the most popular Goosebumps books, so it really bothered me that low quality image was on the page. So thank you for getting an HD version of it. I want this wiki to have the good writing and high quality images, and you've been a big help in the images department. So I just wanted to say thank you for your work. Hopefully we can get HD versions for all 62 books soon. One more thing. My adoption request will be getting a response oon. If it does get approved, making you an admin will be the first thing I'll do. So keep it up! GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 02:50, July 5, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks for the kind words! I've been trying my hardest to update some of the art (hence my username). :) GoosebumpsArt (talk) 05:04, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations! You are an administrator, so use your powers wisely! (Yes, my adoption request got approved.) I have one question though. Have you had any admin expedience on Wikia before? If not, I can give you a brief rundown on the admin tools and what not. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 05:24, July 7, 2016 (UTC) : I don't have any admin experience, but I have already read through a lot of instructional stuff on Wikia Community Central. If I ever need any help, I'll be sure to ask you GoosebumpsArt (talk) 13:39, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::: Alright, well good luck! Also, you don't have to do this if you want, but, would you mind deleting some (preferably all) the pages and files in the Candidates for deletion category? It would be a big help if you did. I don't have time to delete them right now. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 14:20, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Ray Gordon I called the article Ray Gordon (Mr. Bslly Bounce) because there's already an article called Ray Gordon, Ray Gordon from Slappy New Year! They have the same names, no offense, but because of what you did, we lost the article about the other Ray. Thank you for understanding. NicktheDummy (talk) 02:36, July 21, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Thank you for fixing it bud, :) NicktheDummy (talk) 15:27, July 21, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy RE: Episode Categorization Idea I've actually had a similar idea to yours, but I don't think its needed right now. Back then, pages (some still have it though) had the "Television Adaptation" and "Television Episode Trivia" as separate sections. Now they're under one section now (Television Adaptation), so it doesn't take up nearly as much room. Plus, it's at the bottom of the page. Also, you can directly link the Television Adaptation section by doing this: The The Haunted Mask It works! This isn't an idea I'd completely shoot down tough. If the Television Adaptation sections start becoming really big, like including things such as a plot synopsis and cast and crew, then maybe I will start considering the subpage idea. So thanks for the suggestion. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 19:07, July 7, 2016 (UTC) So, I decided to visit the subpage idea to see how it would look. What do you think? Goosebumps (television series) Night of the Living Dummy II GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 09:10, July 11, 2016 (UTC) : EDIT: Let me know here: Thread:9400 GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 09:34, July 11, 2016 (UTC) The 2003 - 2007 Reprint HD Covers Problem On Pinterest, Scholastic uploaded HD covers for most of the 2003 - 2007 Goosebumps reprints. I would like to use them for articles. However, the contrast (don't know if that's the right word) for them is off. I'll use One Day at HorrorLand as an example, because I have both the HD and original images of it. Onedayathorrorland-reprint.jpg |HD cover| (the lighting and colors look off compared to the original non-HD cover) Onedayathorrorland-reprint2.jpg|Original cover (this is what its supposed to look like) The HD covers look just fine when you're not viewing them on an internet browser though. Do you have a solution to fix how they look on internet browsers? If so, please let me know. Thanks. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 05:47, July 13, 2016 (UTC) I don't have photoshop, but I do have gimp, which is similar. Gimp lists the images as RGB, but they show as a CMYK in the editor. I even tried using an online CMYK to RGB converter, but the images still came out as an CMYK. I'm not sure what to do. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 10:55, July 14, 2016 (UTC) I got a tagline for the lizard of oz. Were off to meet the Lizard the wonderful lizard from Oz.Griffguy26 (talk) 16:35, July 22, 2016 (UTC) https://www.pinterest.com/scholastic/goosebumps-original-covers/ ^ I don't know if you know about this page already, but here are all the HD covers of the 2003-2007 Goosebumps reprints. You should convert some of them to RGB when you have the time. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 05:30, July 27, 2016 (UTC) : Also, should merchandise galleries go right after "Artwork", or should they go after the TV Show/Film galleries? Click this if you don't know what I'm talking about. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 11:20, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Bride of the Living Dummy Oh, I see, that makes sense, my bad. NicktheDummy (talk) 00:40, August 15, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy TV Episode plot summaries? Hello. U think that the TV episode articles should have plot sections? I mean most stories have several changes in their TV versions. WikiSurf (talk) 19:38, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi there, I disagree. I've got 62 .PDF's anf 62 books, and I'm reading them thoroughly. Kinda frustrating that you've removed that section, it could easily have its own page if you don't think it fits on the 'book' page. But Ithe book literally says (and I'm copying and pasting from the full text pdf right now) 'Mr. Dawes opened the trunk of the small Honda, pulled off his dark blazer, and ossed it inside. Then he took out a wide-brimmed, black cowboy hat and put it on his head.' It's basically a plot hole if you look at it carefully. The whole point of these wiki's is to collaborate on ideas, and read into the novels with some level of analysis. We're supposed to build eachother up as fans of the same books, not shoot eachother down because you're an admin / mod and I'm not. Tjkalogianis (talk) 01:40, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Test I'm just curious to see if this archived talk page still works! GoosebumpsArt (talk) 16:12, May 20, 2017 (UTC)